The present invention relates generally to the field of computer storage systems, and more particularly to storage resource reallocation in those systems.
In computer storage systems, reallocating storage resources in a manner that is efficient and does not unduly compromise the integrity and availability of data across computer systems is an important task. In such systems, an inefficient or otherwise unworkable storage resource reallocation strategy can compromise the achievement of the goals and objectives of the computer system as a whole. Developers and users of computer storage systems continue to face difficulties with problems associated with storage resource allocation in computer storage systems.